1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portion control container, and more particularly to a container for dispensing accurate portions while minimizing cross-contamination and loss of contents.
2. Background and Related Art
Current cups used in the medical field were not originally designed for the dispensing of medication and lack consideration for consistent measurement of mixing solution and potential cross contamination conditions. Alternatives do not allow for dual use of the cup.
Individuals and professionals attempting to mix whole or partially crushed medications with a mixing solution, such as pudding or applesauce, in current cup designs often use inconsistent amounts of mixing solution that can create unnecessary and excessive amounts of combined product that must be ingested by the individual or patient.
Current solutions also lack markings for proper fill levels of mixing solution which can result in insufficient amounts of mixing solution being mixed with whole or partially crushed medication. This can make ingesting the combined product difficult for an individual or patient to swallow. Furthermore, many current mixing solution cup options are stored openly and exposed to airborne contaminants. Additionally, storing current cups and mixing solution in a container separate from the actual mixing process can result in cross-contamination. Currently used cups in the administration of medications requiring a mixing solution are not designed to minimize cross-contamination or serve to safeguard consistent mixing solution dosing.